1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hemo-dialysis apparatus in general and in particular to an arterial-venous graft having an intra-graft stenosis formed integrally therein.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,461,321 B1; 6,146,414; 5,713,859; 4,753,640; and, 4,549,879, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse graft constructions employed for hemo-dialysis procedures.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical means of forming an artificial intra-graft stenosis to provide increased blood flow resistance during those periods when the higher blood flow rates required by hemo-dialysis are not present.
As virtually all physicians and health care specialists are aware, the process of hemo-dialysis requires large volumes of blood to be circulated through a filtration device. However, with prior art, A–V designs having a uniform bore configurations the continued high pressure blood flow into veins creates venous irritation and scarring leading to “stenosis” and eventual occlusion as well as causing increased cardiac demands.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among medical personnel for a new and improved A–V stent graft construction having a reduced diameter portion, and the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.